marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Till Death Do Us Part Part 1
This is the first episode of the second season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Professor X **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Gambit **Jubilee *President Kelly Antgaonists: *Mister Sinister *Morph *Friends of Humanity (first appearance) **Graydon Creed Jr (first appearance) Others: *Tommy *Ape *Mole (first appearance) *Magneto Plot As Cyclops and Jean Grey are getting married, Wolverine is fighting a robot version of Scott in the Danger Room, whilst wearing a suit. After he marries the couple, the Reverend walks away from the ceremony and reveals himself to be Morph in disguise, revealing that he had not died in the X-Men's attack on the Mutant Control Agency (Night of the Sentinels Part 2. Meanwhile, Senator Kelly is going through his inauguration as President and pardons Beast, when a man dressed as a mutant attacks the event and Graydon Creed Jr slanders Kelly, saying that he isn't protecting humans from mutants. Later, Jean visits Logan in the Danger Room, saying how he had missed the wedding and he apologises to her for not going. Meanwhile, Morph is having a breakdown in a hotel, thinking back to the night he was left behind by the X-Men and showing how Mister Sinister saved him. He argues with himself about making his former team mates pay, with Sinister persuading Morph to have his revenge. The Friends of Humanity spark anti-mutant riots all across the city, thanks to the words of Creed. When asked about it, Charles Xavier says that this is a group who used to back Kelly, when he was anti-mutant, but now feels betrayed by him for his positive attitude to mutants. Soon after, Xavier gets a video call from Magneto saying that he is in Antartica and needs help. After the video call ends it is revealed that Xavier had been talking to Morph, disguised as Magneto. Beast, Wolverine and Gambit are in a bar, playing pool, when a group of rioters break into the bar and attack them. The three X-Men are forced to fight back and Creed gets the fight on video so he can use it to his advantage. At the mansion, the other X-Men see a message from Xavier saying that he is going away for a while and is leaving Storm in charge of the team. Jubilee turns on the news, which shows footage from the bar fight earlier on and blames Beast for the attack. Morph manages to sneak into the X-Men's mansion and, disguised as Rogue seduces Gambit into meeting up with her later and making him think that she can kiss him. Later, disguised as Storm, Morph tells Jubilee to stop an anti-mutant attack in the city. Jubilee happily follows these orders. Gambit finds the real Rogue, who is asleep, and kisses her, which causes the Cajun to lose consciousness. Morph sees Beast training in the Danger Room and turns up the threat level and locks Beast in. Storm and Rogue stop an anti-mutant attack on a mutant counselling centre and Morph, disguised as a policeman, orders the police officers there to shoot at Storm. The X-Man is shot multiple times and is taken to hospital in an ambulance. Sinister watches Morph carry out his revenge on a screen and is enjoying it. Crew *Writers: Mark Edward Edens *Cast: **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **Chris Potter: Gambit **Lenore Zann: Rogue **George Buza: Beast **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Len Carlson: President Kelly **Christopher Britton: Mister Sinister **Ron Rubin: Morph **John Stocker: Graydon Creed Jr **David Hemblen: Magneto Notes *Previous Episode: The Final Decision *Next Episode: Till Death Do Us Part Part 2 *This episode first aired on 23rd October, 1993